1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information communication device and information communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposed systems that collect information relating to a device via a network. The term “information relating to a device” means, for example, information relating to a model No. of a device, operating history of a device and operating state of the device, and information indicating remaining battery level of a battery, and so forth.
Device manufacturers are studying implementation of the above-described system for a new service (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-060622). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-060622 proposes, as a new service, a service where the user sets a timer for a home appliance, in which in a case where setting of the time has been completed, but the user has forgotten to turn the timer on, the system detects this state and notifies the user.